ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting!
Hajime no Ippo (lit. "The First Step" in Japan) is a boxing manga and anime series created by Jōji "George" Morikawa which is serialized by Kodansha in Weekly Shōnen Magazine. About The manga has been running since 1989, span 100? tankōbon. A 76-episode anime adaption, titled Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! was produced by Madhouse, the Nippon TV Network and VAP, directed by Satoshi Nishimura and ran on the Nippon TV Network from October 2000 to March 2002.[2] One OVA and a tv? movie were also produced. At the end of 2003 the anime was licensed in North America by Geneon.[6] Geneon released it as Fighting Spirit. It was called Knock Out! ''in the Philippines. On September 15, 2008 it was announced in Weekly Shōnen Magazine that a second season of Hajime no Ippo would begin airing on January 6, 2009. The second season is called ''Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger. It concluded on June 30, 2009. The third season came as a 25 episode sequel, which it's first episode was released on the 6th of October, 2013. Overview The first season covers up to Ippo's first title defense (Vol. 35 of the manga). Because of this, Itagaki Manabu (one of the? major characters) was not included, as he was not yet introduced by that point in the story. The characters Kimura Tatsuya and Mashiba Kumi are introduced slightly earlier than in the manga, and Kimura's fight against Mashiba Ryou takes place after the Makunouchi vs. Sanada fight instead of before it (the final OVA covers this fight). The anime was dubbed in English by Geneon under the title Fighting Spirit. Staff *Director: Nishimura Satoshi *Assistant Director: Kawamura Kenichi *Planning: Itou Kazuaki (NTV), Itou Umeo (VAP) *Project Collaboration: Nonai Masahiro, Imanishi Yousuke, Nishimura Hiroshi, Yamaguchi Kenji (Weekly Shonen Magazine Editorial Staff) *Producer: Yamashita You (NTV), Ohshima Mitsuru (VAP), Tamura Manabu (VAP), Maruyama Masao (Madhouse) *Series Writer: Urahata Tatsuhiko *Character Design: Sugiura Kouji *Animation Director: Koujina Hiroshi, Shino Masanori *Background Art: Kaneko Eishun *Director of Cinematography: Shirai Hisao, Miyata Takahiro (Ep. 76 only) *Coloring: Isozaki Akihiko, Koshikawa Yoshimi (Ep. 76 only) *Editing: Terauchi Satoshi, Itou Yukiko, Kimura Kashiko, Tsuchiya Yurika *Developing: Tokyo Laboratory *Telecine: Imazuka Makoto, Shouji Mitsuhiro (Qtec) *Video Editing: Yamanote Minoru (Qtec) *Audio Director: Mima Masafumi *Assistant Audio Director: Kashiwakura Tsutomu *Recording: Yamada Fujio *Recording Assistant: Fujibayashi Shigeru *Sound Effects: Koyama Kenji *Sound Production: Nakajima Tomoko *Recording Studio: Aoi Studio *Music: Imahori Tsuneo *Music Production: Sengoku Kazunari, Kumibashi Aya *Advertising: Nishibata Kaoru, Sakashita Naomi, Yamada Youji *Sponsors: Japanese Boxing Commission, JB Sports Club, Kourakuen Hall, Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium (more to come) Main Cast :Main article: ''[[List of seiyuu|''List of voice actors ]] *Makunouchi Ippo - Kiyasu Kouhei / Steve Cannon *Takamura Mamoru - Koyama Rikiya / Eddie Frieson *Coach Kamogawa - Utsumi Kenji / Richard Epcar *Miyata Ichirou - Seki Tomokazu / Jason Palmer *Kimura Tatsuya - Fujiwara Keiji / Grant George *Aoki Masaru - Takagi Wataru / Jim Taggert *Mashiba Kumi - Kobayashi Sanae / Stephanie Sheh *Umezawa Masahiko - Madono Mitsuaki *Yagi Haruhiko - Nakajima Toshihiko / Paul St. Peter *Nekota Ginpachi - Nagai Ichirou *Yamada Naomichi - Sakaguchi Daisuke / Tony Oliver *Mashiba Ryou - Tanaka Masahiko *Sendou Takeshi - Onosaka Masaya *Volg Zangief - Morikawa Toshiyuki *Date Eiji - Aizawa Masaki / Tony Oliver *Fujii Minoru - Ono Kenichi *Iimura Mari - Shinohara Emi *Referee - Izumi Hisashi / Richard Cansino *Commentator - Horikawa Jin *Ring Announcer - Konishi Katsuyuki Episodes 'Early Days' (Season 1) *Round 1: The First Step *Round 2: Fruits of Labor *Round 3: Tears of Joy *Round 4: Shadow Boxing *Round 5: Three Months to Counter *Round 6: The Opening Bell of Rematch *Round 7: The Desctructive force of 1 cm *Round 8: Promise to Meet Again *Round 9: C Class License *Round 10: Debut Match *Round 11: Obsession for Victory *Round 12: Becoming a Bully's Buddy 'Rookie King Tournament' *Round 13: Opening of the Rookie King Tournament *Round 14: Powerful Arms, Hook vs. Uppercut *Round 15: Test of Endurance *Round 16: Anticipating a Fierce Fight *Round 17: Ippo on the Beach *Round 18: Clinch *Round 19: Dream of a KO *Round 20: Threat of a Shotgun *Round 21: The Way to Capture a Prodigy *Round 22: Forward! Forward!! *Round 23: The Other Semi-Final *Round 24: To the Promised Place... *Round 25: Grudges, Sorrow & Dreams *Round 26: The Battle for Distance *Round 27: Death Match *Round 28: Victory or Defeat *Round 29: Rocky of Naniwa *Round 30: To Enemy Ground *Round 31: Traces of Intense Battles *Round 32: Strike With Your Right!Throw Your Right! *Round 33: Smash Force *Round 34: The Rookie King 'Champion Road' *Round 35: The Continuing Journey *Round 36: Meeting the Champion *Round 37: Something to Strive For *Round 38: The Two Rookie Kings *Round 39: Challenge in a Foreign Country *Round 40: A Counter to Surpass a Counter *Round 41: Geromichi's Big Fight *Round 42: Sympathy for a Dream *Round 43: The Speed Star *Round 44: The Ring's Blind Spot *Round 45: White Fang of The Wolf *Round 46: Become the Gazelle! *Round 47: The Hidden Fighting Spirit *Round 48: The Red Wolf *Round 49: The Courage to Believe *Round 50: Something to Convey *Round 51: Group Date *Round 52: Challenger *Round 53: So I Can Be Myself *Round 54: Fists of the King *Round 55: Japanese Featherweight Title Match *Round 56: The Power in My Way *Round 57: Conclusion *Round 58: Heartbreak *Round 59: A Determined Will *Round 60: Rival *Round 61: Comeback Anxiety *Round 62: Revival *Round 63: Burning Youth *Round 64: Hot Rod Era *Rpund 65: Kamogawa Troop's Summer *Round 66: Takamura-san's Tears *Round 67: Kamogawa Gym on the Move *Round 68: The Coach’s Crisis *Round 69: The Southpaw *Round 70: A Naughty Boy *Round 71: Time of Battle *Round 72: Lallapalloza *Round 73: Surpass the Past *Round 74: Mix Up *Round 75: Into the next step *Round 76: Boxer's fist TV Special *Champion Road OVA *Extra Round: Kimura vs. Mashiba Theme songs Opening Themes #'Under Star' by Shocking Lemon (Round 1~25) #'Inner Light' by Shocking Lemon (Round 26~52) #'Tumbling Dice' by Imahori Tsuneo (Round 53~75) Ending Themes #'Yuuzora no Kami Hikouki' by Mori Noaya (Round 1~25) #'360°' by Naoya Mori (Round 26~52, 75) #'Eternal Loop' by Saber Tiger (Round 53~74) *